From The Gallows
"From The Gallows", retitled "Episode 15", is the fifth and final episode of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Three. It was released on May 30th, 2017 for PC via Steam and the Telltale Store, PlayStation Network, Xbox Live, iOS, and Android worldwide. Summary Javier and the others are faced with great sacrifices to salvage what remains. Plot In a flashback, Javier, David, and Salvador are playing dominoes. David wins, and has Javier and Salvador pay him $10 each. When Javier picks up Salvador's wallet, he notices a folded piece of paper inside. He curiously takes it out and examines what is written on it. David snatches the paper to read himself, then they both confront Salvador on why he did not tell his family about him having cancer. The game returns to the present, where Richmond is thrown into chaos due to a breach in their walls. Javier runs to the van and finds it empty and searches for Kate. David sees a walker resembling Kate approach. Overcome with shock, David gets attacked by the walker. The real Kate comes and kills the walker. Clem, Gabe, Javi, Kate and David go into a building. Inside, there are Richmond survivors. Kate expresses that she feels guilty for what happened to the people of Richmond, since her van struck the wall and caused walkers to come. They walk into a room and find Eleanor treating a patient named Fern. Depending on the players choices, her husband Rufus will be there as well if you chose to spare him in episode one.Fern says she lost her daughter in all the chaos and that Rufus got bitten. to be added is In-Game Decisions Did you stand with David on the ledge? * 93.1% '''of players stepped up to help David. * 6.9% of players didn't step up '''What did you say to David about Kate? * 54.8% '''of players confessed their love for Kate. * 28.9% of players came clean about their relationship with Kate. * 15% of players denied having a relationship with Kate, but David didn't believe them. * 1.6% of players said nothing. '''Did you fight David back? * 61.6% '''of players showed their love for David even as he took his anger out on them. * 38.4% of players chose to fight back. '''Did you go after Gabe or with Kate? * 59.6% '''of players went with Kate and sealed the Richmond breach. * 40.4% of players chose to go after Gabe. '''Did Clementine come along with you? * After the fight with David, Clementine followed her own plan, splitting up with '52.1% '''of players. * 47.9% of players. Credits *Javier García *Clementine *Kate García *Gabriel García *Eleanor *David García *Paul Monroe *Fern *Tripp ''(Determinant) *Conrad (Determinant) *Ava (Determinant) *Paul Lingard (Determinant) *Rufus (Determinant) *Salvador García (Flashback) *The New Frontier Deaths *Rufus (Determinant, if spared in "Ties That Bind - Part 1") *Ida (Confirmed Fate) *Tripp (If saved in "Thicker Than Water") *Ava (If saved in "Thicker Than Water") *Gabriel García (Determinant) *David García (Determinant) *Kate García (Alive and Zombified; Determinant) *Numerous members of the New Frontier. Impacts Season 2 *Clementine will have a scar on her forehead. (If you stayed with Kenny) *Clementine will have a scar/wound on her right cheek. (If you stayed at Wellington) *Clementine will have AJ Inked on her right hand. (If you stayed with Jane) *Clementine will have a missing left ring-finger. (If you went alone) *If Clementine killed Kenny, then she will shoot David's right shoulder when he attacks Javier in order to stop the fighting between the two. If she didn't kill Kenny, then Clementine will point her gun at David's head instead. *If Gabe dies, how Clementine says goodbye to him will depend on who she was with at the end of this season. If she was with Kenny or at Wellington, she hugs him. If she was with Jane, she kisses him. If she went off alone, she holds his hand and tells him to be brave "for what comes next". Season 3 *Conrad will appear in this episode if he was spared by Javier in "Ties That Bind - Part 2" and did not die in "Above The Law" and "Thicker Than Water". *Tripp/Ava will appear in this episode depending on who Javier didn't choose in "Thicker Than Water". *Gabe will be covered in Clint's blood if Javier took the deal. *Eleanor's conversation with Javier and her reasons for betraying him will vary depending on whether or not Tripp, Conrad and Paul Lingard are dead. *Rufus will appear in this episode if he wasn't killed by Javier in "Ties That Bind - Part 1". *If Javier took Conrad's offer in "Ties That Bind - Part 2", Clementine will say Javier owes her for choosing to side with him when they are up in the water tower. *When Javier is given the choice to help Kate save Richmond or go after David and Gabe, depending on Clementine's decisions made in the flashbacks in Ties That Bind - Part 2 and Above The Law, Clem's path will differ, either choosing to go wherever Javier goes, go after David and Gabe, help Kate save Richmond or choosing whatever Javier doesn't choose in order to have everything covered. *Paul Lingard will appear in this episode if he was spared in Thicker Than Water. *Depending on if Badger was killed by Javier in episode 3, Jesus will mention how initially he was skeptical of Javi's good willed personality, but after he saved Richmond he regained his trust in him. Alternatively if Badger wasn't killed by Javier then he will say he knew Javi was a good guy from the start of meeting him. *Whoever died throughout the season will appear on the memorial wall at the end of the episode. Promotional Poster Videos Trailers The Walking Dead A New Frontier - Season Finale - Official Trailer|Official Trailer Trivia * First (and last) mention of Ida. * Last appearance of Rufus. (If spared in "Ties That Bind - Part 1") *Last appearance of Tripp. (If saved in "Thicker Than Water") *Last appearance of Ava. (If saved in "Thicker Than Water") *Last appearance of David García. (Determinant) *Last appearance of Gabriel Garcia. (Determinant) *Last appearance of Kate Garcia. (Determinant) *Last appearance of Salvador García. (Flashback) *Last appearance of Mariana García. (Photograph) *Last appearance of Francine. (Photograph) *Last appearance of Paul Lingard. (Photograph, Determinant) *Last appearance of Clint. (Photograph, Determinant) *Last appearance of Joan. (Photograph, Determinant) *Last appearance of Max. (Photograph, Determinant) *Last appearance of Badger. (Photograph) *This is the first episode since "No Time Left" where you can't play as Clementine. *First time a new season is being mentioned at the end of an episode. *This episode has a total of four endings, the second most before No Going Back. References Goofs/Errors/Animating Mistakes * Even if Tripp dies in 'Thicker than Water,' he will still appear for a brief second once everyone makes it onto the highway. * Many of Fern's facial animations appear to be unimplemented, as she expresses no emotion to having her arm broken or talking about her dead daughter. Her lips do not move whilst crying out in pain, either. * If Rufus was killed in the first episode, after Fern's arm is broken, Gabe will still make a comment about the deceased Rufus, despite him not being there. * If Javier is forced to put down a zombified Kate, once he fires the gun and screams, none of the walkers are attracted to the sound. **Sometimes during this scene, the gunshot sound effect does not sync up with the animation. * A few lines by the characters don't match with the subtitles. * There aren't many walkers around the generator when Javier draws close to it. But after the third cutcene, the generator is suddenly surrounded by walkers. * After the second cutscene at the generator, a walker may spawn behind you, killing you instantly, but only if you choose to walk at the right side. Category:Season 3 Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes Category:Season Finales